


(Over)prepared

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: A drabble a day in May [9]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Leslie gets a bit carried away at the grocery store.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Series: A drabble a day in May [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	(Over)prepared

Raising triplets was expensive. Fortunately, Leslie’s dedication and Ben’s budgeting skills made it easier—or, rather, _un_ fortunately.

“Leslie, what _is_ this?”

“ _This_ ,” Leslie said, gesturing to the bags covering the counter, table, and floor, “is from hours of coupon clipping and bargain hunting.”

“That’s great, but don’t you think you went a _bit_ overboard?”

“Me, overboard? Babe, we’ll be set for weeks!”

“Yes, but,” Ben grabbed one of the bags, “what’re we supposed to do with _twelve pounds_ of toothpaste?”

“Uhh, brush our teeth?”

“Ten _thousand_ times?”

“It’ll keep the kids from seeing Jamm.”

“…Is the sale still going?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “What am I supposed to do with twelve pounds of toothpaste!?”


End file.
